night terrors
by mougann
Summary: Marta woke screaming an with a cold sweat. Aaron was the only one to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

Marta woke screaming and with a cold, clammy sweat drenching her body and the sheets. Aaron bolted up from his resting place on the couch and was at Marta's side in an instant, gun rose looking for whom or what had Marta so frightened. Once convinced no one was there he lowered his gun and turned to face Marta. The sight of her was enough to want to hunt down whoever her nightmare was about and seriously do them some damage. 'Marta?" Aaron whispered quietly, not wanting to frighten her anymore then she already was. Marta was curled up in the center of the bed. Knees drawn up tight up against her chest arms wrapped around them, head pressed back resting on the headboard. Her eyes were squeezed shut protecting her from the harmful outside world. The slight glow from the window provided little light in the room. Aaron could see the slight sweat resting on her forehead. He reached out a hand to smooth her bangs away but as some as his fingers touched her, she flinched away from his touch and a small whimper escaped her lips. He tried again she didn't flinch or cry out this time but wouldn't open her eyes. 'Marta you're going to be fine." "It was just a dream." "Calm down." He said to her in a calm voice. This seemed to get thought to her. "Aaron" she whispered, almost like she was scared someone would harm her for talking to loud. Just as he was about to ask her what happened she threw her arms around his neck and launched herself into his arms. She buried her face into his collarbone and breathed in his sent. It took Aaron a second to comprehend what just happened but as soon as he did he wrapped one strong arm around her back protectively, while his other hand came to rest on the back of her head. She was shaking. Aaron wasn't sure if she was just cold or she was truly that scared. Aaron went to grab the blanket that she kicked to the floor some time during the night, but as soon as he moved Marta tightened her grip and said, 'no Aaron don't leave please.' Aaron was floored, no one had actually requested his company in a long while. Just as Marta was dozing off in his arms he stood and carried them over to his make shift bed on the couch. After he had set them both down on the couch she snuggled in his shoulder and was out like a light. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and he too soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until the next morning when Aaron asked her what her nightmare was about….'It was them", she said quietly, 'The people who tried to kill me with my own gun in that god-forsaken house." He watched her quietly not wanting her to shut down and not talk at all. 'They tied me down to that chair and held the gun to my head.' She let out a shaky breath. She looked down at her now soggy cereal and wait for Aaron to completely dismiss it all together. To tell her that she was acting stupid. That it didn't happen and for her to get over herself….

That never came. After a few mins of silence she worked up the nerve to look at Aaron. She was shocked at the emotions circling in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

Concern….

Understating….

Shock…

Hurt..

But most of all the anger…she thought it was towards her. She quickly dropped her eye back to the now mush cereal. "It stupid I know. I know" she said quickly. Scared to look at him again. She heard the russle of clothes moving and suddenly a callused hand was cupping the side of her face, pulling her face up to meet his eyes. She couldn't help but lean into his warm hand. "That is far from stupid" he began voice low but gentle, leaving no room for discussion. He looked into her eyes seeing see wasn't convinced. So he tried again "Marta its perfectly normal, I had nightmares for months after I was brought in to the program." She watched him slowly breaking down his wall, letting her in." Going against every this he was trained.

She never felt so trusted in her life. She knew this was extremely hard for him. she could see it in the way his brow was squinched eyes clouded over lost in memory. She saw him struggling to use the right words. She laced her fingers with his and stretched up on her toes to placed a small peck on the corner of his bottom lip. Just as she was pulling away he turned into the kiss and pulled her flush against his chest. she dropped his hands and laid hers on his shoulders. He placed on hand on her hip and one on the small of her back. Once the lack of oxygen became a problem the broke apart. Looking into each others eyes, they knew this was the start of a very good day….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Takes place a few hours after chapter to… (I got bored in math lol so here you go)

It was a hot summer day and Aaron and Marta wanted nothing to do with inside their house since their air condisoning broke that morning. Well, so much for their good day. Marta stood up and told Aaron that she was going to walk down the peir and hang her feet in the water "ok ,Aaron said, "I'll meet you down their in a minute". She was about half way down the ramp when she herd her name yelled. She turned just in time to see a blur of Aaron running towards her. Aaron ducked down and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. (Never breaking stride) he continued full speed down the ramp. Marta was laughing her head off at this point. Then Aaron reached the end of the dock. Marta thought that he was going to stop… he had other ideas

When Aaron and Marta were airborne the only thing that could be herd was Marta screaming and Aaron laughing. They were out there for hours splashing, floating, and dunking each other and Aaron could tell that Marta was starting to get a little tired. "Come here," he grabbed here around the waist and anchored her body with his. He ran his fingers up her rib cage and jerked away from his touch. He pulled his hands away thinking he crossed the line. But the look in her eyes showed no evidence of a negative emotion. That's when he had an idea. Marta knew she was in trouble when a slow smile stretched across hi lips. "Why Ms. Marta are you ticklish?" "No"she said quickly! But her face screamed yes. Aaron got a dark look in his eyes before he lunged. Much laughing screaming and splashing later, she managed to get out of the water on the dock and ran for the house with Aaron hot on her heals. Laughing the whole time. The to people who didn't have a place in this world found a place in each other, and they were happier then they ever were before

PLEASE REVIEW!:))))


End file.
